


Michael hates plants now

by gonefornow



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I might go to jail if a minor reads this, I will die if Micahel ever reads this, M/M, PLEASE only read if you're over 18, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Written with a partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefornow/pseuds/gonefornow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE IN EVERY WAY. DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE UNDER 18.</p><p>The stupidest crack-fic I’ve ever been a part of. Michael gets molested by a plant. I wrote this with a partner. She wrote as human. I wrote as a plant. We had a great time but didn’t ever complete it. It’s just pure, vegetarian porn.</p><p>Also, if Michael ever sees this, I will have to commit suicide. So don’t send to him if you have any consideration for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael hates plants now

The forest was unusually dark at night. The moon didn’t shine anywhere in there except for one curious spot - one clearing which had nothing but one plant. There had been rumors… about the plant. A few [people admitted](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) strange… things… happening to them while they were in the clearing. But no one believed them.   
  
The plant kept waiting for his next victim.

—

  
Michael walked through the [dense woods](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) in the middle of a cold, dark night having gotten lost while on a short hike, his sense of direction was terrible and he’d been lost for hours. He had nothing on him except a small backpack with snacks and his t-shirt and shorts did nothing to keep him warm. While looking around for a safe place to perhaps camp for the night, the young man spots a fairly well-lit clearing among the trees, the only light in the area.  
  
“Ah, it’s better than nothing I guess.”  
  
He shivered as he trudged along, noticing a strange-looking plant.

—

  
The plant sensed someone at the edge of the clearing. After so long? Had someone _finally_ come? It was almost too much to hope for. His last visitor had been a month ago.   
  
When the boy finally stepped into the clearing, it let out a hiss of satisfaction  & shot out its branches, quickly entangling the boy in its vines, wrapping his wrists and ankles with his leaves & suspending him mid-air. It used a few of its razor sharp branches to slice the boy’s clothes off, leaving him delightfully bare with just his [shoes](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) on.

—

"WHOA!"  
  
He’d only just stepped into the clearing when a strange noise shot out from somewhere he couldn’t determine and a pair of what looked like [tree branches](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) lunged at him, wrapping themselves tightly around his limbs. All of sudden his entire body was lifted into the air and he was left in a sort of shock - what the heck was happening to him!? Michael froze at the sight of sharp, prickly-looking branches that soon approached him, [tearing](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) and shredding at his clothes until he was completely nude.

—

 _Oooohh…. you are a pretty one, aren’t you…_ the plant sent into the boy’s head. _My, my, my… what is a[defenseless](http://flameretardant123.tumblr.com/post/109129741558/porn-fic-18-michael-hates-plants#) little boy like you doing walking all alone in the dark… don’t you know it’s dangerous in the forest at night? _  
  
He was a rather gifted plant and he had several vines that ended in tongue-like projections  & many others that ended in penises. He let two of his vines run up the boy’s legs, caressing him gently & letting his tongue lick against the inside of the boy’s leg as he made his way up… _Mmm… you taste sweet… I’ll enjoy taking your energy…_  
  
Up top, he ran one of his penises against one of those soft nipples… He giggled (as much as a plant could giggle) when it hardened automatically to his touch… _… do you want this little boy?_

—

  
Michael looked around frantically, something was talking to him but he couldn’t see anybody around him…not that he’d want anyone to see him so exposed anyway, though it’d be worth it if someone came to his rescue. He followed the path of the vines that were holding him up in the air and realized they all lead to one single plant rooted firmly to the ground with several, _special_ -looking friends that looked like they could eat him up at any moment. A couple of the branches slithered up his bare and vulnerable legs, causing him to thrash from the strange sensation but it was all in vain - he couldn’t tear himself from its steely grip.  
  
“No no no no no, what the hell is going on…!?”  
  
He threw his head back as one of the tongue-like vines licked him suggestively up his inner thigh and then realized the voice that was talking to him was exclaiming about the taste of something. The voice in his head was actually the plant that was molesting him! Michael began to whimper as he helplessly watched one of the more phallus-like tentacles slip down from above and gently nudged one of his nipples until it turned into a tiny hardened pebble against his chest.  
  
“D-Don’t touch me! Ah…” A sweet sigh escaped his lips as it poked and prodded him even more.

—

 _Don’t touch you….? But look at you… you’re already begging for it with your body…_ The plant laughed in his mind.  
  
To prove his point, he wrapped a tongue-vine around the boy’s soft member, slowly beginning a pumping motion and causing it to harden, totally out of the boy’s control. He brought two tongue-vines up to the boy’s pink nubs on his chest, enjoying the feel of them arching against him as he rubbed the tongues over them again and again and then drifting lower to lick at the rest of the boy’s body.  
  
 _Come now… wouldn’t it be funnn to just give in a little bit my precious little boy…?_ He brought two of his penis-vines near the boy’s hands. _why don’t you see if you like feeling of my big dicks in your palm, lovey…. just so you become a little bit more familiar with how they’ll feel inside you… hmmm?_ He nudged the penises against the boy’s fingers, hoping he would want to play along.

—

"Hngh! N-No, I’m not…begging-"  
  
If his cute little penis wasn’t up and at ‘em before, it certainly was now as the strange plant wrapped one of its tongue-shaped tentacles around his slightly aroused cock, stroking it and forcing it to grow to its full length, much to its owner’s chagrin. Michael couldn’t help but moan as that vine brought him so much pleasure, he arched his back with each long, languid stroke, making his toes curl adorably. He cried out once more while another pair of tendrils slithered up to his lonely, neglected little nubs sitting atop the boy’s chest, both of them painfully hard from the stimulation on his lower half.  
  
“Nnn, help…! Somebody, please…!” Michael started to call out for the help that wouldn’t come as the plant happily licked and petted him with its slippery vines, leaving hot, sticky trails of saliva where they touched, if you could call it that. “Haa… ah, what… Y-You’re going to… inside me…?” His mind was spinning from all the stimulation and the poor boy couldn’t think straight anymore. Grabbing the big, thick members in his hands, the redhead found it really hard to wrap his whole hand around them they were so big, he felt a strange kind of enjoyment from stroking them up and down, pulsing and throbbing, excitedly anticipating when they would be spreading open his cute virgin hole.

—

  
The plant felt pleasure start to course through his vines as he felt those small hands wrap around his big thick dicks… _Oooh… that’s right my sweet one… just like that_ … His mind had to grin in anticipation as he read the boy’s thoughts. _So you already want me inside you eh? So impatient already, my little slutty boy…_  
  
The plant could sense the way that the boy was flushed and he decided to tease him a little bit. _Why don’t you make it worth my while, hmmm?_ He brought one of his penis-vines up the boy’s body, dipping into his navel as he went up and rubbing his precum over that slender body, leaving a trail of white going up all the way along his torso. He trailed it up the boy’s neck and finally got to his lips, nudging it softly against that soft red mouth… _Would you like a little taste? You better please me or I might just decide you’re not worth it…_ He pulled his tongues away from the boy’s nipples, teasingly.

—

  
Michael began to feel a little less scared and a little more excited as that arousing voice inside his head encouraged him to pump at the two big erections in his hands, and he wasn’t crying so much out of fear anymore, the whimpering he made now were just out of pure pleasure. He blushed once the plant-voice reiterated his thoughts. It was true he had begun to imagine what it would be like to have the throbbing pricks push inside of him…but he was a virgin and the thought of feeling any kind of pain intimidated him.  
  
“I-I’m not a slut, what…what are you talking about?”  
  
He listened to the voice, eroticism dripping with each word, while it gently provoked him with another big penis-shaped tentacle, slithering its way up from between his legs (causing him to yelp when it bumped into his aching cock on the way), over his belly and across his chest, leaving a thick, sticky line of…was that… semen? It had a particular musky, sensual smell of sex to it that just aroused the senses in him more and he accidentally let a quiet mewl escape his lips; the boy’s body already belonged to this beast of a plant, it just had to win his mind over now. Michael moaned as the head of the member grazed his neck, a sensitive spot for him, and nudged against his soft, pink lips impatiently.  
  
“Mmmph!” Keeping his lips shut tight, the redhead currently had no intention of letting that thing inside of his mouth…that is, until he remembered the plant was still pleasuring the other greedy parts of his body when the tongue-tendrils that were lapping so enthusiastically at his nipples only a few moments ago suddenly withdrew and he felt an immense sense of emptiness fill his body. Michael thought it felt like a part of him was missing all of a sudden and he whimpered pathetically once it was gone. “Ah, no, nooo put them back…I-I’ll be good so please…” He looked as if he was about to cry and immediately stuck his tongue out to lick at the slit of the massive erection standing stiff in front of his face. “Can I, can I lick it? W-With my tongue…p-please touch me again…”  
  
Michael felt the hard tip of the engorged prick press back against his lips and he parted them wide, licking inside the sensitive slit with his hot tongue and moaning lewdly. He didn’t mind the bitter taste of the pre-cum, not to mention that it had been leaking out so much it left quite a bit of it smeared on the boy’s lips and cheeks, and began kissing the head, opening his mouth wide. The large, penis-shaped vine wouldn’t be able to go in unless there was some force…

—

The plant felt those soft lips part for him and he slowly started pressing the boy forward - the penis part of his vine was a good 15 inches and it would take quite a bit to get it all the way down but he was determined to see it done. He let a tongue lick at the boy’s cheeks and then pushed a good 7 inches of his thick penis into the boy’s mouth, loving the way that heat constricted around him as the boy gagged.    
  
 _You do beg pretty, my little whore… But tell me exactly where you want me to touch you? I won’t know unless you say it…._  
  
He gently began manuvering the boy in the air so that the boy ended up suspended in the air on his knees. The plant wrapped one vine around that slender waist to support the boy’s body in the mid-air. Two tongues worked on milking the boy’s penis - he ran one up along the underside and the other worked the tip, catching the sweet juices flowing from that small body. He let a tongue run over the boy’s balls, wetting them till they dripped with his saliva.  
  
Unfortunately, the boy’s legs had shifted closed during the move - so instead of being able to press against the tiny pucker that lay hidden inside those perfect round globes, he could only run a penis up and down the crack, caressing gently.   _Won’t you spread your legs a little for me, sweet boy? I want to feel your virgin hole twitching against my dick…_

—

"Aaaahmph…!"  
  
He was slowly forced to take one of the plant’s aroused penises into his mouth, tears burning at the edge of his eyes and then spilling down as it was pushed in at a steady pace, ignoring him even as he started to gag after getting only five inches or so to the back wall of the hot cavern. The remaining two inches, which only made up half of the beast’s full 15, followed in just as easily as the first part but it caused the poor boy to struggle a little at his bonds as its cock began to descend into his throat.  
  
“Hngh! Hnnnmph…” Although the plant was telling him to hurry up and explain where exactly he wanted to be touched, the boy couldn’t exactly talk anymore so all he did was sob in despair, shaking his head with eyes clenched shut; he didn’t think he could stand the big, fat member in his mouth any longer. Michael’s erection didn’t seem to think so though, once another pair of tongue-like vines started to lick excitedly at the weakest parts of his poor little prick which stayed erect even though he wasn’t exactly in the best of moods anymore. He eventually just gave up, kind of like a broken doll and let the monster have its way with him, he began to get used to seven inches of its penis fucking his face and allowed himself to enjoy the ministrations to his sensitive balls as best as he could.  
  
Michael jerked against the vines binding him mid-air when he felt the familiar touch of a different tentacle rubbing lovingly against the contour between his buttcheeks - he wasn’t gay and had never thought about taking anything up his little anus until he’d unfortunately come across this ‘playful’ little forest creature. He felt a little twinge of a will to live again though and kept his legs shut tight. Perhaps a bit more punishment could convince him to open up…  
  
—

  
 _Oh dear… it seems my little toy has got an **unfortunate** stubborn streak? well that’s all right little one - you’ll be all that much sweeter when you beg for me to enter you_  
  
The plant decided it was time to let the boy become familiar with another one of his many talents. He started vibrabating two of its penises and let them run up that helpless, warm body. He nudged the boy’s penis with one of his own before letting them both drift up his body and press against his nipples. At the same time, he tightened a vine around the boy?s cock. _since you’ve been so naughty, you’re not going to come unless I say so_  
  
The plant had to imagine it since he couldn’t see. But the boy had to look sinful now - helplessly hanging in the air, a long thick penis pumping in and out of his mouth as saliva dripped from his chin. His cheeks were streaked with cum and tears and flushed all prettily red.  His arms were useless and held out of the way, but his hands were wrapped around two thick cocks. His nipples and belly streaked the plant’s ‘semen’ and saliva and the boy’s cock dripped pre-cum helplessly. His long pale legs would be wrapped up in green vines and quivering as pleasure surged through his body.  
  
He sent the image to the boy’s mind. _That?s what you look like, pretty one? do you like it… it is rather lovely… but I can make it soo much better for you_ He sent an additional image to the boy’s mind. A thick dick pumping in and out slowly from his tight, slicked hole. _Don’t you want to moan when you feel me spreading you apart little human?_ He teasingly ran a tongue between the crack, teasing the dip at the curve of the boy’s back. _So why don’t you let those pretty thighs fall open, hmmm? I promise you’ll like what I do…._ Then he angrily smacked three vines simultaneously across the boy’s nipples, penis and ass. _Or does my slut want me to force myself inside him instead?_  
  
—

Michael began crying again and shook his head no, he wasn’t being stubborn at all, he didn’t want to be stubborn anymore if it meant he would be treated worse than he already was. He thought that maybe the plant would spare him if he stopped resisting but soon afterwards, he felt something shaking rapidly against his penis and it caused him to throw his eyes open with an accompanying cry, looking down between his legs to see a couple of its cock-shaped vines acting like a vibrator.  A forest plant. Sexually harassing him in the middle of nowhere. If he ever got out of this alive no one would believe him.  
  
“Haamph… Mmmph…”  
  
He whimpered louder once the shaking tentacles slid their way up his body and finally settled on his hard, pink nipples which he’d been begging to be touched a short while ago. Except this time, instead of innocent licks to the taut nubs, the vibrating tips tortured him, bringing him pleasure so intense he couldn’t keep quiet even with the plant’s massive member stuffed deep into his throat. Michael could feel the jolts of electricity from his chest go straight to his erection, causing it to jump and jerk involuntarily.  
  
A thin, slender vine creeped up around the base of the boy’s prick, squeezing hard and he instantly knew the beast was enslaving him - he wouldn’t be able to cum until he willingly became its plaything. Michael attempted to buck his hips out of the tight grasp but like all other attempts to escape were of no use. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn’t listen to him and continued greedily sucking on the huge penis as it thrust in and out of him.  
  
Michael entire body was being filled with so much sinful pleasure it was pure torture. He saw an image flash before his eyes, it was him, completely naked and writhing in this monster’s grasp, secretly enjoying everything that was thrust upon him, enjoying the special attention he was getting from the sick plant and hoped at least his most forbidden hole would be spared… Unfortunately that wish didn’t look like it would come true once the beast willed another image into view, this time with the addition of a big, thick cock fucking his cute little ass and he was loving it.  
  
“Hmmgh… Noooooo….”  
  
He felt like he might break at any moment but a slippery tongue vine ran up the crack where his virgin anus waiting, making him yelp and remember he was very much alive, still. What he wasn’t expecting though was the harsh snap against the three most sensitive parts on his body, causing him to scream in pain and pleasure and give up the idea of resisting. Michael sobbed, well, tried to since he didn’t exactly have any tears left to cry and just wailed, mouth full as he reluctantly spread his legs for the sadistic plant, letting the tentacles holding his leg pull him up into an inviting position in the air, legs open wide and knees pressed as close to his chest as they would go, his ripe penis soaked with milky white precum, tight, puckered entrance twitching as he imagined being penetrated.

—

If the plant could smirk, he would be doing it right now. He could?ve easily forced the boy open but it was so much more pleasurable when those slender thighs fell apart in willing submission instead. He teased a tongue up the boy?s legs again, pausing to smack that perfect ass with his vine one more time and then running his tongue achingly slow towards the pink pucker waiting for him. He took a small lick at the inside and then teased the tongue around the outside, running it once around the hole and then ramming it in once again, thoroughly wetting it and preparing it for something much larger and harder.    
  
He ran one of the vibrating dicks down from the nipple, replacing it with a tongue again. He ran that pulsing heat between those widely spread legs, letting it vibrate against his balls for a minute and then play at his perineum before finally making its way to his anus. He pushed against that tight, wet hole teasing him, but not entering. He wanted to hear this little human beg for him first.   
  
_You don’t need your voice, lovely… I can hear your thoughts… so why don’t you stop pretending to be shy and tell me how much you want to feel my dick inside you… ?_ He achingly slowly let the head slip in just an inch but refusing to go further. _There doesn’t that feel nice and thick and hot inside you? Don’t you want to have all of me inside you now?_

_—_

_'Ah! That, that hurts…my ass, hurts…'_  
  
The boy trembled as one of the plant’s tongue-like vines slithered across his inner thighs, causing him to moan from the sweet, ticklish sensation that reverberated through his body. Michael yelped in pain and pleasure once a different vine whipped across his smooth white buttocks viciously, making him will to his attacker, complaining about being hurt when really he was just getting used to it… His attention suddenly switched to the slippery slide of a slender tongue teasing him, acting as if it would come and touch his tightly puckered anus, the one place he was dreading when it would be penetrated.  
  
 _'No don't… N-No one's ever touched me there before!'_ Michael silently begged for that one spot to be spared but the plant ignored him and proceeded to finally stimulate him there, licking the entrance lightly, then in a slow, lazy circle around it, causing the impatient little bud to twitch. _'Oh… What, what is this?'_ He felt a strange sensation sweep through him each time he was touched there, it was similar to the feeling he got when his penis was played with but it was different, yet still pleasurable. _'Mmm, i-it actually feels really good…'_ And then, the teasing tongue lapping at his hole suddenly jammed itself in, giving him even more of this new stimulation than before and the tendril was slick enough that it didn’t cause any pain. _'Nnn…ugh, so…so weird, it's… inside…'_  
  
He was so focused on how good having his anus gently played with made him feel and he vaguely noticed the vibrating cocks on his nipples were replaced with the tongues from before. A little less stimulation but it still brought him a sweet bliss. Michael gasped as the vibrating member instead kneaded at his balls and he was practically purring with ecstasy.  
  
 _'Ah, ah… Don't, don't stop…!'_  
  
Whining quietly to himself once the shivering erection moved down to his asshole, the boy, surprising even himself, was actually a little excited to feel the head of the plant’s vibrating prick against the tight folds of his opening. Michael began to think if having it inside of him would feel as nice as the tongue from before then maybe he’d like it. His cheeks burned a bright red again when the beast whispered his true feelings in the back of his mind.  
  
 _'Oh! Oh aah…it, i-it's going in…!'_ Michael’s eyes were glued to the spot between his legs. _'O-Oh please… It, it's inside me and it… feels so good…!'_ He pumped impatiently at the large erections in his sweaty hands as he waited for the prick entering his tight passage to go further…but it wouldn’t. The plant was waiting to hear him beg and plead for it, and the boy couldn’t wait any longer now that he’d begun to taste this pleasure. _'No, no, no no no no no please don't stop! P-Penis is stretching me, so, so big… Yes! Yes, I want to have all of it inside of me, please…!'_

—

The plant decided he liked that silky purring coming from that delicious throat - it sent lovely vibrations all along the length of him that way buried inside the boy’s mouth and he slowly started working more and more in. _Ooooh… what a lovely little sound you’ve made, my little toy. I think I’ll enjoy hearing more of it - so what do I have to do to get more of those noises from your pretty mouth?_  
  
Lower down, the boy’s pristine channel was clenching so tightly around his dick, almost sucking it in. The boy had very little maneuverability suspended as he was but he was doing his damn best to rock his ass back into the dick that was penetrating him, trying to impale himself further. His lovely little pet was being so good and obedient - ahhh… it was time to reward him. He pushed the thick heat slowly inside with slow thrusts, going in an inch and then pulling out all the way to slam back again, deeper and deeper. He kept the vibrating motion up, loving how the heat inside the boy rubbed squelched against him.   
  
_Think of how beautiful you look right now, sweet boy - hanging in the air, having your perfect tight virgin ass fucked by one of my dicks while I force another one down your pretty little throat - two of my dicks in your hands, but you’re a slutty little pet - you’re just begging for more… you cry out if my tongue leaves your nipple for even a second… your little velvet channel is making those wet little noises every time I try pull out of it … it doesn’t want to let me go, does it?_  
  
He loosened the tight hold on the boy’s cock and started to pump it at the same rhythm in which he was fucking both his ass and his mouth.

—

Michael shut his pale green eyes tight as the plant’s big, fat penis in his mouth slowed down its thrusts to a gentle rocking motion and he was very grateful for the moment of rest it allowed him since it was his first time taking _any_ type of shaft into his throat and his jaw was hurting terribly. He didn’t get much time to relax though once the greedy cock compensated for its lack of speed by pushing itself further down his throat, causing him to cry from this new burst of pain. The voice in his mind cooed as if he was a baby boy who had just learned how to walk.  
  
“Aaaamph…!”  
  
He tried to turn his attention away from the intruding member and focused on how good he felt being intruded upon by the other erection, the one that had carefully breached him and then waited patiently for him to get used to the feeling of being penetrated down there. Slender frame shivering from the pleasure, the boy’s anus was twitching with need, trying to hold tightly onto the prick spreading it wide open and bringing him so much bliss. Michael wanted more of it, as much as he could get and he began rocking his hips.  
  
 _'Mmm, please. Please more!'_ The boy focused entirely on the penis pushing inside of him, little by little stretching the tight folds of his rectum, the sweet friction singing through his body as pleasure. _Nnn! Oh…! Oh, harder!’_ Michael struggled to voice the ecstasy he was feeling while the cock inside of him slammed deeper and deeper, the dirty squishing noises originating from below him aroused him even further if that was possible - the boy was being stimulated around all parts of his body at one time, the only thing better than this was orgasm itself. _'Yes… I'm such a slutty little boy and I need more! Don't go…don't go anywhere…!'_  
  
Michael felt the plant working both of its big, greedy members up to a fast but steady, alternating pace as it fucked the hot cavern of his mouth and his tiny anal passage below - when one was pulled out, the other was pushed in and so on and so forth, almost like the pistons in a car. He moaned deliciously while they thrusted into both of his dirty openings, and he would’ve noticed the vine around his erection slithering away if it weren’t for the intense flashes of pleasure he got when the prick churning his cute little ass dug deep inside, hitting something in him that made his entire body buck and jerk in bliss. The poor boy didn’t know it, but the head of the beast’s penis was slamming against the ultrasensitive prostate in his lewd little bum, bringing him the ultimate ecstasy.  
  
 _'Uh, uh…! W-What is this? It feels so good please don't stop….touch me in there!'_


End file.
